


Fénylő Glóriák & Törött Szárnyak Krónikája

by Becca_Blackmoon



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:27:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26727427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Becca_Blackmoon/pseuds/Becca_Blackmoon
Summary: Lucifer és barátai nem voltak rosszak. Csak szimplán más véleményen voltak. Labbiel ezt nagyon jól tudta, ezért sem haragszik rájuk. Sem a Teremtőre, aki kitagadta őket a Mennyekből, és Labbielt átnevezte Rafaelnek, hogy aztán amaz visszatérhessen az arkangyalokhoz. Azóta eltelt jó pár ezer év, és most egy kotnyeles lány fényt derít az igazságra. Lichtmenn Eszter élete megváltozik, mikor egy balesetben meghal, és véletlenül a Pokolra kerül, hogy elkezdje feladatait követként.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A trónon ott ül a Sötétség Úrnője. Egyik oldalán Belzebub, a másikon Forcas. Éppen egy emberi találmányon mutattak valamit az Úrnőnek, közben hevesen magyaráztak. A Sötét Úrnő unottan nézte. Fekete fátyolruhája ezúttal jól takarta csábító testrészeit. Karjait szabadon hagyta, hollófekete haját ezúttal laza kontyba fogta. Smink nem volt rajta. Utálta. Lucifer szerint nem is volt rá szüksége. Sokkalta gyönyörűbb nélküle.

Sosem gondolkoztam el azon, mi történik a Halál után. Hallottam prédikációkat róla, hosszú, ezoterikus monológokat. Viszont valamiért nem érdekelt. Nem gondolkoztam rajta. Nem raktároztam el magamban az információkat. Ezért sem fogtam fel először, hogy hol is vagyok. Arra emlékeztem, mikor felszállok a metróra, de másra nem. Képszakadás. Ha jól emlékszem, így hívják ezt a jelenséget. Most viszont, itt állok egy másik állomáson, ahol nem neonfények világítanak, hanem régies lámpások, amik az oszlopokra vannak erősítve. Kissé kékes, hideg fényt árasztanak. Szinte félhomály van, olyan gyenge a fényük. Nemcsak a fényük volt hideg. Maga a hőmérséklet is eléggé hűvös.

Teljesen egyedül vagyok. Legalábbis ezt hittem, amíg valamiféle morgást nem hallottam. Értetlenül néztem hátra. Vagyis néztem volna, ha engedelmeskedik a testem. Értetlenül pislogtam. Nem mozdul semmim a szememen kívül. Még a mellkasom se. Ekkor tudatosult bennem, hogy halott vagyok. Vagy pedig ez csak egy rossz álom. Bár, hamarább az előbbi.

Kétségbeesetten vártam, mi fog történni velem. Agyam lázasan gondolkozott, próbálta visszahozni azokat az emlékeket, amikor hallottam valakiket a túlvilágról beszélni. Semmi. Egyszerűen semmi, mintha valami blokkolna.

Szólásra akartam nyitni a számat, hogy felkiáltsak, de ajkaim nem mozdultak. Még egy nyamvadt nyögést sem tudtam kipréselni magamból. Bevallom, rettegtem. Még soha nem éreztem ilyen intenzív rettegést, mint most. Pedig már halott vagyok. Azt biztosan tudom magamról, hogy már nem élek. Akárcsak azt, hogy nem is álmodom.

Éles villanás vakított el pár pillanatra. A villanást vonathang kísérte. A morgás elhalt, helyét izgatott pusmogás vette át. Pislogtam párat, hogy kitisztuljon a látásom. Több ember is megjelent. Éretlenül néztek mindenfelé, bambán egymásra. Tudtak mozogni.

Olyan érzésem volt, mintha súly esett volna le rólam. Végre meg tudtam mozdulni. Léptem pár lépést előre, majd hátra fordultam. A távolban lépcsőt fedeztem fel, ami felfelé vezet. Elszántan felé vettem az irányt. Hozzá érve el akartam indulni felfelé, azonban láthatatlan falba ütköztem. Ennek ellenére tovább próbálkoztam.

\- Nem fog menni, kisasszony! – szólalt meg tőlem nem messze, balra egy idős férfi. Dédnagyapám lehetne, annyira idős. Szórakozottan figyelt.

\- Hol tudok kijutni innen? – kérdeztem. Nem válaszolt. Csak figyelt. Egy ideig ácsorogtam ott, várva a válaszra, de mivel az nem jött, elindultam az ellenkező irányba.

Igyekeztem kikerülni az embereket, de sokszor volt, hogy szimplán átsétáltam az adott személyeken. Nem tudom, melyikünk volt szellemlény, ők, vagy én, de ettől függetlenül bizarr élmény volt számomra. Ők semmit sem reagáltak, mintha meg sem érezték volna.

Nem tudom, mennyi idő telt el, míg elsétáltam a lépcsőtől, de egyszer csak megérkeztem ahhoz az oszlophoz, ami másként néz ki, mint a többi. Akárcsak a peron kövezete. Vörösesen pulzált. Az oszlop tövében egy vörös bőrű, fekete szarvú fiatal, duci fiúcska ült. Sárga szemeivel rám pillantott. Pupillái keskenyek, mint egy macskáé.

\- Segíthetek, kislány?

★

Túlságosan is meleg volt. Az Úrnő újfent kéjes kedvében van. Több férfi is félmeztelenül mászkált a Sötétség Csarnokában. Különböző árnyalatú és formájú szárnyaikat mutogatták. Bár a bukott angyaloké voltak a legszebbek. Sötéten fénylő angyalszárnyak. Amióta az angyalok csatlakoztak hozzájuk, sokkalta nagyobb a jókedv. Az Úrnőnek új kedvencei lettek. Maguk a bukottak is jobban érezték magukat. Szabadabban élhettek, gondolkozhattak, cselekedhettek. A Sötét Úrnő senkit sem bántalmazott azért, mert kimerte mondani a véleményét, a gondolatait.

Lucifer volt mindannyiunk közül a legboldogabb. Nem kényszerítették az alázatos szerető szerepébe. Igaz, a Sötét Úrnő sokszor flörtölt és incselkedett vele, emellett nyíltan kijelentette, szívesen látná ágyában az egykori szeráfot. Lucifer eleinte félt, hogy kényszeríteni fogja a közösülésre, a nő mégsem tette. Olyan szabad akaratot adott neki és a többi bukottnak, mint amilyen a saját teremtményeinek, a démonoknak is van. Lucifer még többet is kapott szabadságnál. Az Úrnő maga mellé vette, mint az egyik tanácsadóját. Új testvérei lettek. Bár a lelki társát még így sem találta meg, Labbiel is hiányzott neki, akárcsak elsőszülött gyermekei, Gabriel és Jibril. A Mennyekben kitörő szigorítások megnehezítették a velük való találkozásokat, így az utóbbi pár évszázadban egyáltalán nem látta őket.

Az egykori szeráf nagyon sokat gondol rájuk. Akárcsak most, az egyik oszlopnak dőlve. Karba font karokkal állt nem messze Tumaeltől, akinek a szárnyait két démon, Asmodeus és annak egyik csatlósa, Darek simogatta. Lucifer kiszakította elméjét a múlt mélázásából. Világoskék szemeit Asmodeusra irányította. Ez a démon az elsők között volt, akik azonnal elfogadták a bukottakat. Asmodeus sokat segített nekik. Főleg a fiatalabbaknak, akik sokkalta elveszettebbek voltak akkoriban.

Tekintetét most a trón felé emelte, ami nem messze a Csarnok végétől állt. Hét lépcső vezetett fel hozzá. Mögötte vízszintesen egy egész szint terült el, nehéz, mélylila bársonyfüggönnyel elválasztva a Csarnok ezen részétől. A függöny mögött van a tanácsterem, ahol általában reggel és este gyülekezni szoktak, átbeszélve a dolgokat. A Sötét Úrnő fontosnak tartotta a folyamatos kapcsolattartást. Mindennel képben akart lenni. Lucifernek nagyon is a kedvére volt ez a viselkedése az említett személynek. A Fény Úrnőjét nem érdekelték ezek a dolgok. Kijelölt néhány tagot egy-egy rendből, hogy foglalkozzanak ezzel. Mindent az általa kiválasztott angyalokra bízott.

A trónon ott ül a Sötétség Úrnője. Egyik oldalán Belzebub, a másikon Forcas. Éppen egy emberi találmányon mutattak valamit az Úrnőnek, közben hevesen magyaráztak. A Sötét Úrnő unottan nézte. Fekete fátyolruhája ezúttal jól takarta csábító testrészeit. Karjait szabadon hagyta, hollófekete haját ezúttal laza kontyba fogta. Smink nem volt rajta. Utálta. Lucifer szerint nem is volt rá szüksége. Sokkalta gyönyörűbb nélküle.

Az Úrnő fagykék szemei hirtelen az ajtó felé villantak. Új érzelem költözött arcába. Telt, természetes vörös ajkait ravasz mosolyra húzta. Szemei várakozóan csillogtak. Ezt a mellette lévő démonok is észrevették. Kíváncsian fordították fejüket az ajtó felé, akárcsak Lucifer. Ritkán látni ennyire macskaszerűnek a Sötét Úrnőt.

★

Összevont szemöldökkel figyeltem a tájat, miközben elhagytam a vonatot. Az ég narancsos-vöröses árnyalatú. Ritka foltokban fekete felhők. A Nap csak egy fehér korong volt, benne fekete gömbbel. Az állomástól nem messze apartmanok álltak. A távolban egy magas dombon állt az a fekete épület, ami legelőször szemet szúrt nekem, mikor a vonaton ülve figyeltem a tájat. Elindultam az úton.

Hihetetlenül meleg van, és ezen még csak súlyosbított a ruha, amit fel kellett vennem a vonaton. Bőrnadrág, térdig érő bőrcsizmával, bőrtoppal és bőrdzsekivel. Természetesen mind fekete színű. Hajamat nem tudtam mivel felfogni, ezért kiengedve hagytam. Útközben figyeltem az épületeket. Elhaladtam egy óvoda és egy park mellett. Gyerekek szaladgáltak az utcákon, szerelmespárok sétálgattak egymás kezét fogva. Fura látvány volt, tekintettel arra, hogy szó szerint a Pokolban vagyunk. Legalábbis a prospektus, amit attól a kis démontól kaptam ezt hirdette. Az a fekete épület, ami felé tartok, a Sötétség Csarnoka. Ott találom a Sötét Úrnőt, aki mindent meg tud magyarázni nekem. Tudnom kell, hogyan és miért kerültem ide.

Elértem egy lépcsőhöz, amin felmenve újabb sétányra jutottam. Ez a sétány háromágú kereszteződésbe torkollott. Jobbra mentem tovább, így elérkeztem a hatalmas térhez, amin átvágva eljuthatok a Csarnokhoz. Ezen a téren jó pár bódé árus volt kinn, vonzva magukhoz a különbözőbbnél különbözőbben kinéző démonokat. Néhányan furán méregettek, valakik barátságosan mosolyogtak rám. Kíváncsian méregettem őket, szarvaikat, különböző színű és formájú szárnyaikat, szemeiket, bőrüket, hajukat. Érdekesnek tartottam őket. Mások számára ijesztőek lehettek volna, de számomra nem voltak azok. Inkább érdekesek és lenyűgözőek.

A lépcső alján megtorpantam. Vagy száz lépcsőfok vezet fel a Csarnokhoz. Levettem a dzsekit, a derekam köré tekertem, majd mély levegőt véve - ezzel erőt véve magamon -, elindultam. Sosem szerettem lépcsőzni. Talán azért is, mert nem vagyok valami nagy sportoló, így kondim sincs. Mégis, most mintha meg se kottyant volna nekem ezen lépcsők megmászása. Nem fulladtam ki, mire felértem. Megfordultam, hogy innen felülről lássam a várost. Enyhén tátott szájjal, döbbenten vettem szemügyre, milyen hatalmas ez a hely.

\- Tehát ezúttal nő a követ! – szólalt meg mögöttem valaki. Visszafordultam. Még sosem láttam ilyen gyönyörű női arcot! Már-már egy babára hasonlít, hosszú, sötét szempilláival, telt, természetes vörös ajkaival, porcelán bőrével, gyengéd arcvonásaival. Hollófekete haját laza kontyba fogva. Testén fátyolruha. Fekete, éppen takarja a dolgokat. Egyedül az öv, amivel a derekán megkötötte, padlizsánlila színű. Karjai csupaszon vannak, dekoltázsa mély, így jobban kiemelve telt melleit. A szoknyarész egészen a csípőjéig van hasítva, így félig-meddig szabadon vannak hagyva lábai is, melyeken nem viselt cipőt. – Ne már! Magasabb vagy tőlem! – Igaza volt. Majd’ egy fejjel fölé magasodtam. Alsó ajkát lebiggyesztve fürkészte az arcomat.

\- Te vagy a Sötét Úrnő? – kérdeztem. Düh villant jégkék szemeiben.

\- Másra számítottál?

\- Kicsit – vallottam be. Megrökönyödve nézett szemeimbe. Végül újra elmosolyodott. Csuklón ragadva bevezetett a Csarnokba. Kevesen voltak jelen. Mind félmeztelen férfiak, hátukon szárnyakkal. Kettőnek szarvai is voltak. Háromnak fekete angyalszárny pihent a hátán. Mind kíváncsian fürkésztek, ahogy én is őket. Mindannyijuk arca gyönyörű! Nem csoda, ha a démonok olyan könnyen bűnre tudják csábítani az embereket. Főleg, ha egyes démonok angyalszárnyakkal rendelkeznek.

\- Üdvözöllek az Alvilágban! – szólalt meg ismét a Sötét Úrnő, miközben helyet foglalt a trónján. Jobbra mellette egy lilásfekete hajú, kicsi fekete szarvakkal rendelkező szemüveges démon állt. Lila szemeivel a kezében lévő tablet képernyőjét figyelte. Valamit pötyögött rajta, majd megmutatta az Úrnőnek. Bal oldalt egy szőke, barna szarvú, kék szemű démon állt. Hideg tekintetét végig rajtam tartotta. Kezdtem kényelmetlenül érezni magam tőle. – Hm... Eszter. Ez a név tökéletesen illik rád!

\- Az elébb követnek neveztél. Miért? – szegeztem neki a kérdést. Úgy éreztem, ha erre választ kapok, akkor arra is, hogy miért vagyok itt.

\- Pár száz évente születik egy halandó, aki követként szolgálja a húgomat és engem egyaránt. Ezeket a követek általában elég híresek a halandók körében. Mindig nagy tetteket hajtottak végre, ezzel beleírva magukat a történelembe – válaszolt az Úrnő, továbbra is mosolyogva. Tehát ezért vagyok itt. Remek! Már csak ez hiányzott az életembe!

\- Köszönöm a lehetőséget, de nem! – mondtam, mire hirtelen lehervadt az arcáról a mosoly. A teremben lévő lények lélegzete elállt a döbbenettől. – Van elég dolgom és bajom, nem kell még egy! Válasszatok mást!

\- Nem érted?! – sziszegte a tabletes démon. – Követnek _születni_ kell!

\- Nyugalom, Forcas! – Az Úrnő gyengéden érintette meg a démon karját, ezzel valamelyest lenyugtatva. – Tökéletes pártatlan fél lesz! Végre valahára!

\- Biztos benne, Úrnőm? – fordult felé a szőke démon. – Tudom, hogy erre várt, de...

\- Nézz rá, Bel! A női nemhez tartozik, nehéz elcsábítani bármelyik oldalra is! Erre van szükségünk!

Míg beszélgettek, jobban szemügyre vettem a teremben lévőket. Két démon egy angyalszárnyút fogott közre. Fél szemmel engem néztek a démonok, miközben az angyal szárnyát simogatták. Az angyal szemén láttam élvezetét. Kissé bizarrnak éreztem a látványt, de a másik két angyalszárnyút látva úgy jött le, hogy ez természetesnek számít ezen a helyen. A triótól nem messze az egyik oszlopnak háttal dőlve állt az egyik angyal, a másik mellette. Mindketten karba font karokkal álltak, meredten engem nézve. Ugyanolyan kreolos bőrük és platinaszőke hajuk van, még a hosszuk is ugyanolyan hosszú. Arcvonásaik és szemük különböző. A feketeszeműnek inkább ázsiai beütésű arcvonásai, míg a kékszeműnek – aki az oszlopnak dőlve állt – sokkalta lágyabb, klasszikusabb arcvonásai vannak. Visszanéztem a trióra. Az angyal haja fekete, kissé kékes árnyalatú, akárcsak fekete szárnyai. Bőre sápadtfehér, szemei azúrkékek. A balra lévő démon kicsi fehér szarvú, kreolos bőrű, zöld szemű, fekete hajú. Szárnyai szintén zöldesek. Jobbra mélyvörös hajú, fekete szemű démon ült, sápadt bőrrel, hosszú, kacskaringó fekete szarvakkal, és vöröses-fekete denevérszárnyakkal. Balra fordítottam a fejem. Két démon állt két oszlop között. Mindketten fekete hajúak, hosszú, sötétbarna szarvúak és ugyanolyan barna szárnyaik vannak. A bőrük sárgás, mintha ázsiaiak lennének. Még az arcvonásaik is olyanok, akárcsak barna szemeik. Ikrek lehettek.

Tekintetem tovább vándorolt magára a teremre. Átlagosnak tűnt, sötétszürke és fekete kőből építve. A mennyezeten csillagos ég látszódott. Mozgóképként. A fekete trón emelvényen foglalt helyet, mögötte lila függöny húzódott faltól falig. Bársonynak néztem az anyagát.

\- Eszter! – szólított a Sötét Úrnő, mire ránéztem. – Sajnos nincs választásod! Te vagy az új követ.

\- Nyugtasson a tudat – vette át a szót Forcas. -, hogy ugyanúgy élheted az életed, mint eddig. Nem leszel állandóan nyaggatva. Csak a fontos eseményeken kell részt venned, mint semleges fél. Továbbá, egy applikáción keresztül tudod felvenni velünk a kapcsolatot, és mi is veled. A Mennyek ugyanígy fognak eljárni. Legalábbis így kell nekik is.

\- Hacsak nem döntenek úgy, mint VIII. Incénél – mormogta Bel.

\- Nála egyáltalán nem volt esélyünk a pártatlanságra! – forgatta szemeit az Úrnő. Forcas tovább pötyögött a tabletjén. Kék szemeit újra rám emelte. – Astaroth fog veled foglalkozni itt tartózkodásod alatt. Mellette biztonságban érezheted magad. Nagyon jól bánik a halandókkal! – Elgondolkozva vontam össze a szemöldököm. Ismerős nekem ez a név. De honnan? Biztos vagyok benne, hogy már hallottam valahol!

\- Nem akarlak megsérteni titeket, de én inkább haza mennék! – mondtam. – Vissza a halandók közé.

\- Hidd el, szívesen visszavinnénk, de sajnos találkoznod kell a Fény Úrnővel – válaszolt Bel. Idegességemben az alsó ajkamat harapdáltam. Nem lehet az, hogy nem engednek haza! Valahogy csak el tudok menni magamtól is, nem?

Valami elsuhant fölöttem, mire tágra nyílt szemekkel kaptam arra a fejem. Egy nő szállt le. Rubintvörös selyemruhát viselt, fekete fűzővel. Egyik oldalt csípőig fel volt hasítva, így láthattam combig érő fekete csizmáját. Bőre tejcsokoládé barna, denevérszárnyai feketék, akárcsak hihetetlenül göndör haja. Szarvai vörösesbarnák, hátrafelé hajlanak, majd végük felfelé kunkorodik.

\- Hívattál, Úrnőm! – mosolygott csábosan. Aranysárga szemeinek pupillája hasított, akárcsak egy macskáé.

\- Ő itt Eszter – intett felém az Úrnő. – A jelenlegi követ. Kérlek, gondoskodj róla!

\- Rendben! – kuncogta a nő. Szóval ő Astaroth. Hozzám libbent. – Astaroth vagyok. Örülök, hogy végre megismerhetlek! – Szorosan magához ölelt, amin meglepődtem. Esetlenül viszonoztam. Igyekeztem nem hozzáérni szárnyaihoz. Nem tudtam, szabad-e, vagy sem, így hát nem akartam kockáztatni. – Gyere, körbe vezetlek! – Eltolt magától, hogy jobban szemügyre vegyen. – Csak előtte átöltöztetünk! Tudom is, milyen ruha felelne meg!

\- Veletek tartok! – sietett hozzánk a mélyvörös hajú démon. – Asmodeus vagyok! Ő a csatlósom, Darek! – mutatta be a másik démont, akivel együtt az angyal szárnyát simogatták. Darek biccentett felém köszöntésképpen.

\- Sziasztok! – Csak ennyit tudtam kinyögni. Astaroth szó szerint a csuklómnál fogva elrángatott a Csarnokból.

\- Jó szórakozást! – kiáltott még utánunk az Úrnő, mielőtt átléptük volna a küszöböt.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rafael kifejezéstelen arccal és tekintettel nézte, ahogy a Fény Úrnője Gabriel arcát simogatja, miközben a még mindig fiatalnak számító – annak ellenére, hogy már elmúlt kétezer éves – angyal a trón mellett térdel. Rafael évszázadokon keresztül képes volt távol tartani az Úrnőt Lucifer fiától, azonban az elmúlt háromszáz évben túlságosan is érdeklődni kezdett a fiú iránt.

Elgondolkozva néztem a mennyezetet. Sötétkékre van festve, rajta arany mintákkal csillagok. Tetszett. Más hangulatot adott a fürdőszobának. Bár kissé furcsának tartottam, hogy itt, a Pokolban előfordul a fehér szín. Maga a kád, a csempe és még egy-két dolog hófehér színű. Még mindig hihetetlen számomra a történtek. Itt vagyok a Pokolban, mint egy követ, aki közvetít a Mennyek és a Poklok között.

Kopogás hangzott az ajtó felől. Kissé rémülten egyenesedtem fel. A víz felületén elmozdultak a rózsaszirmok.

\- Igen? – szólaltam meg.

\- Asmodeus vagyok! – jött az ismerős hang az ajtó másik oldaláról. – Bemehetek? – Éreztem, ahogy arcomat ellepi a pír. Beengedjem? Vagy inkább ne? Úgy döntöttem, beengedem.

\- Gy-gyere! – mondtam remegő hangon. Vigyorogva lépett be, kezében egy kosárral. Sápadt bőre szinte világított a félhomályban. Az egész helyiséget gyertyák világították meg, hogy még hangulatosabbá tegyék. Karjaimmal takartam csupasz melleimet, amennyire csak tudtam.

\- Hoztam néhány krémet. – Letérdelt a kád mellé. Rajongva fürkészte az arcomat. – Gyönyörű vagy! Oly’ régóta várunk már a következő követre! Ráadásul most nőnek született!

\- Astaroth keveset mondott nekem ezekről a dolgokról – mondtam. – Mesélj még nekem a Pokolról, és az itteniekről! Mindent tudni szeretnék!

\- Eddig egy követet sem érdekelt ennyire – kuncogta. Mögém állt, vizes hajamat hátra simította. Hallottam, ahogy letekeri az egyik tégely tetejét. – Persze eddig mindegyikük először a Menyországba jutott. Érdekes, hogy először hozzánk kerültél.

\- Elméletileg egy lépcsőn kellett volna felsétálnom – suttogtam. A rózsaszirmokat figyeltem. Vörös és fehér színűek voltak. – Egy láthatatlan fal nem engedte.

\- És ahelyett, hogy türelmesen vártál volna, inkább úgy döntöttél, hogy felfedezed az állomást! – Szinte dalolta a szavakat.

\- Nem bántam meg! – mosolyodtam el. - Bármennyire is furán hangzik, örülök, hogy veletek találkoztam. Sosem érdekeltek az ilyen túlvilági dolgok, most mégis belecsöppentem.

\- Általában mindig van előhangja annak, ha valaki követnek születik. Olyan környezetben nevelkedik fel, ahol folyamatos kapcsolatban áll a keresztény hitvilággal. Az az érdekes, hogy ezúttal nem volt jele a Pokolban.

\- Jele?

\- Minden követ születésének volt jele a Pokolban és a Mennyben is. Mond, hányadikán születtél?

\- Augusztus elseje, kétezeregy. – Éreztem, ahogy megmerevedik mögöttem. – Mi a gond? – fordultam felé. Igaz, csak félig-meddig. Döbbenten pislogott rám.

\- A pontos órát is tudod?

\- Valamikor dél környékén, ha jól emlékszem. Miért fontos ez?

\- Egy napon születtél a trónutódokkal! – suttogta döbbenten. – Ez hihetetlen! Tudod mit jelent ez? Különlegesebb vagy, mint azt gondolnád! – Kezdett rossz előérzetem lenni.

\- Trónutódok?

\- Akik átveszik az uralkodást az Alvilágban és a Mennyekben.

\- Szóval olyanok, mint Jézus és az Antikrisztus?

\- Jaj, dehogy! – nevetett fel. – Jézus követ volt. Az Antikrisztus pedig kitaláció, amit az emberek kreáltak. Tudod, minden pozitív oldalnak kell, hogy legyen negatív megtestesítője. Egy ellentét, ami rossz, gonosz.

\- Értem – bólintottam. – Tudjátok az utódok kilétét?

\- Senki nem tudja. Így szólt az egyezmény az Úrnők között. Nem szabad befolyásolnunk őket. Amint eljön az idejük, valamilyen úton elhunynak, és ki-ki a saját helyére kerül a saját szülőjéhez. Annyit tudunk, hogy még két év. – Hümmögve bólogattam. A vállamnál fogva közelebb húzott magához. – Lazulj el! Túlságosan be van feszülve a tested! – Piros fejjel meredtem magam elé.

\- Még sosem... khm... sosem látott férfi meztelenül... – hebegtem. Először halkan kezdett el nevetni, aztán egyre hangosabban. Végül a fülemhez hajolt úgy, hogy ajkaival súrolja az említett felületet.

\- Tudom, Eszter! – súgta. Szinte búgta mély, csábító hangon. – Előttünk nem kell szégyenlősnek lenned. Légy büszke magadra, a testedre, a lelkedre. – Fekete szemeibe néztem, melyek melegen csillogtak. – Gyönyörű vagy! Bár tudom, te ezt csak akkor fogod elhinni igazán, ha a szerelmed fogja mondogatni. Most pedig, hagyd magad kényeztetni!

★

Gyönyörű, sötétzöld, Astarothéhoz hasonló ruhát kaptam. Csak annyi, hogy nekem nem olyan mély a kivágása, és csak térdig volt felhasítva. Asmodeus a hajamat laza félkontyba fűzte, a lecsüngő részeket hullámossá tette. Smink nem került az arcomra, aminek örültem. Sosem szerettem. A ruhához illő térdig érő, fekete, fűzős csizmát adott a démon.

\- Ó! – visított fel az ajtóban álló Astaroth fangirl módra. Az egyik osztálytársnőm szokott így visongani, amikor animét néz. – Gyönyörű vagy, Eszter! – Hozzám lépett, vállaimra tette kezeit. – Gyere, körbe vezetlek! A ma estét még itt töltöd, holnap dél körül jön érted Azrael arkangyal.

\- Azrael? A halál angyala? – hitetlenkedtem. Asmodeus jóízűen felnevetett.

\- Nem olyan félelmetes, mint amilyennek beállítják! – mosolygott szomorkásan a démonnő. Belém karolva kivezetett az öltözködő szobából. Végig mentünk a folyosókon. Közben magyarázott. A városban való idegenvezetésnél elmesélte, hogyan alakult az Alvilág, kik lakták eleinte, hogyan vegyülnek el közöttük a halandók, miszerint kerülnek ide emberi lelkek, és így tovább, és így tovább. Érdeklődve hallgattam, egyben figyeltem a környezetet. Az Alvilág több kisebb részre osztható, amiket az emberek bugyroknak neveztek el. Jelenleg a Központban vagyunk, vagyis a Koronavárosban. A többi részen további városok és falvak találhatóak. Astaroth az egyik ilyen kisebb város élén áll, mint hercegnő.

\- Mi van akkor, ha túl sok lélek kerül hozzátok? – kérdeztem, mikor leültünk egy kicsit a szökőkúthoz.

\- Az Alvilág folyamatosan tágul, tehát ez nem fordulhat elő – válaszolt. Néztem a tőlünk nem messze játszó démongyerekeket. Személyiségileg semmi különbséget nem látok köztük, és az emberi gyerekek között. Csak annyi, hogy a démongyerekeknek vannak szárnyaik, szarvuk, hegyes fülük és némelyiknek hasított pupillája, és/vagy valamilyen farka.

\- Neked van gyereked? – pillantottam a mellettem ülő nőre.

\- Sok-sok lányom van. Akad olyan is köztük, akit a Sötét Úrral nemzettem.

\- Mégsem ő a trónörökös?

\- A Menny és az Alvilág örököseinek egyszerre kell születniük emberi nőtől. Ki tudja, lehet te leszel a következő, aki kihordhatja az örökösöket! – Huncut mosollyal nézett le rám.

\- Szóval az örökösök fiúknak születtek?

\- Nagyon érdeklődsz utánuk. – Elgondolkozva fürkészte az arcomat. – Tudod kik lehetnek?

\- Nem, de ki tudom deríteni. – Újra a gyerekekre néztem. Önfeledten fogócskáztak.

\- Tériszonyos vagy? – kérdezte hirtelen Astaroth. Értetlenül fordultam felé.

\- Nem – ráztam meg a fejem. – Miért? – Nem válaszolt. Vigyorogva felállt, magához rántott szorosan ölelve, majd kitárva szárnyait kilőttünk az ég felé. Még a sikoly is a tüdőmbe ragadt. Szorosan lehunyt szemekkel kapaszkodtam a kacagó démonnőbe.

★

A hasamon fekve figyeltem, ahogy Asmodeus fel-alá sündörög a hálószobában. Teljesen elfáradtam az idegenvezetésben. Ráadásul a fűzőtől is már kezdett fájni a testem. Nemrég értünk vissza, sötétedésre. Megvacsoráztunk – meglepően finom az itteni kaja -, és én jöhettem pihenni. A pizsama sokkalta kényelmesebb azoknál a ruháknál, amik eddig voltak rajtam itt, a Túlvilágon. Egyszerű fekete, bőszárú, bokáig érő nadrág, bő, pántos toppal. A kivágása nem mély, hanem egyenes.

Álmosan pislogva ültem fel. Asmodeus leült mellém.

\- Aludj, szépségem! – búgta. – Holnap hosszú nap elé nézel! – Felállt, azonban megragadtam a kezét. Kérdőn pillantott le rám.

\- Mi lesz akkor, ha nem fog tetszeni az, amit ott fent látok? – Kérdésem hallatán visszaült. Hallgatott, hátha folytatom. – Lehet, hogy nőnek születtem, de ez még nem jelenti azt, hogy pártatlan fél leszek.

\- A Fény Úrnő mindent el fog követni, hogy maga mellé állítson – mondta halkan. Tekintete még sötétebbé, komorabbá vált. – Mindenkit sikerült maga mellé állítania. Salamon először mellettünk volt, végül inkább a Fény Úrnőjét választotta.

\- Titeket választalak! – jelentettem ki elszántan. Keserű mosolyra húzta ajkait.

\- Most ezt mondod, de ez még később változhat!

★

Rafael kifejezéstelen arccal és tekintettel nézte, ahogy a Fény Úrnője Gabriel arcát simogatja, miközben a még mindig fiatalnak számító – annak ellenére, hogy már elmúlt kétezer éves – angyal a trón mellett térdel. Rafael évszázadokon keresztül képes volt távol tartani az Úrnőt Lucifer fiától, azonban az elmúlt háromszáz évben túlságosan is érdeklődni kezdett a fiú iránt. Szerencsére még nem vitte ágyba, de Rafael biztos volt abban, hogy hamarosan sor kerül arra is. _Csak ne édeshármas legyen, mert azt már tényleg nem élem túl!_ , gondolta többször is. Nem lenne képes annak az angyalnak a fiával szeretkezni, akinek régebben a szeretője volt. Nemcsak szeretője, hanem szerelme is!

Zöld tekintete az ajtó felé tévedt, ahonnan társa, Michael arkangyal jelent meg. Mint mindig, most is komoly arckifejezéssel. Rafael már kitapasztalta, hogy Michael csak három érzelmet képes kimutatni: komolyság, harag és unottság. Legtöbbször a komolyság játszott az arcán, unottság csak a minigyűléseken, melyeket az utóbbi időben kétnaponta tartottak meg heti gyülekezés helyett. Michael sosem szerette az ilyesfajta gyűléseket. Feleslegesnek tartotta őket.

\- Úrnőm! – térdelt le a trón lépcső előtt. Lehajtotta fejét, de Rafael még így is látta az arcán, hogy nem szívesen teszi. Michael senkinek sem szeret behódolni. Igaz, a Fény Úrnője előtt letérdel, és alázatosságot mutat, de másokkal szemben nem. – A követ megérkezett a Túlvilágra.

\- Valóban? – csillantak fel a kék szemek. Az Úrnő egy intéssel elküldte Gabrielt, aki látszólag nyugodtan indult el a kijárat felé, azonban Rafael tapasztalatból tudta, hogy legszívesebben elrohanna. Minden angyalra ilyen hatással volt a Fény Úrnőjének közeli jelenléte. – Merre van? Most készítitek elő? Remélem ezúttal jóképű lesz.

\- A követ nő – válaszolta Michael. A gyógyítás angyala azonnal felkapta erre fejét.

\- Micsoda? – nyíltak tágra döbbenten az Úrnő szemei. – Mi az, hogy nő? – Arcán látszott, ahogy testét elönti a düh. Nem szereti, ha nem úgy alakulnak a dolgok, ahogy ő azt eltervezte.

\- Jelenleg a Pokolban tartózkodik, a Sötétség Úrnőjénél. Már üzentek nekünk. Azrael holnap elhozza.

\- Menjen Baradiel is. Azraeltől sok halandó megijed.

\- Igenis, Úrnőm!

★

Reggeli után Astarothal és a Sötét Úrnővel együtt várakoztunk egy kisebb vonatállomáson. Úgy néz ki, a Túlvilágiak nagyon szeretik a vonatokat. Nem kellett sokat várnunk, mire megérkezett a két angyal. Az ezüsthajú és fekete szemű, sápadt bőrű angyal azonnal hozzám sietett. Meg se várta aranyszínű társát.

\- Azrael vagyok – mutatkozott be, megállva előttem. – Örvendek! – Fekete szemei Astarothra villantak. Gyorsan átnyújtott neki egy fehér borítékot. A démonnő elvette, mielőtt az aranyszínű angyal megláthatta volna.

\- Eszter – mutatkoztam be én is, mosolyt erőltetve az arcomra. Megállt mellette az aranyszínű angyal.

\- Örülök a szerencsének! – mosolygott rám melegen. – Baradiel vagyok, szeráf herceg – folytatta. Sokkalta hosszabb a haja Azraelétől, emellett aranyszőke. Szemei meleg aranybarnák, még bőre is kreolos árnyalatú. Baradiel olyan, mintha a Nap lenne, Azrael pedig a Hold, ahogy itt egymás mellett állnak. Bár Azrael egy fejjel alacsonyabb tőle.

\- Induljunk! – mormogta Azrael. Még egy utolsó pillantást vetettem a kétoldalt mellettem álló nőkre. Astaroth szorosan magához ölelt egy pillanatra búcsúzásul, míg a Sötét Úrnő gyengéden végig simított az arcomon.

\- Mindig a szívedre hallgass, Eszter! – suttogta mélyen a szemeimbe nézve. – A követek szíve a legbiztosabb. Sosem hazudnak! – Bólintottam válaszul, majd követtem a két angyalt.

Egy fülkében foglaltunk helyet. A két angyallal szemben ültem le, szemmel tartva őket. Azrael komoran bámult kifelé az ablakon. Kíváncsi vagyok, mi lehetett abban a borítékban. Kinek írhatott levelet? Baradiel végig engem fürkészett, furcsa mosollyal az arcán. Feszültnek éreztem magam tőle.

Mikor megérkeztünk, azonnal felpattantam. Kifelé vettem az irányt. Azrael és Baradiel szorosan mögöttem sétált. Alig vártam, hogy végre leszálljak erről a machináról, és minél távolabb kerüljek az arany angyaltól.

Amint leugrottam, tettem pár lépést előre, majd felnéztem. A környezet teljesen más az Alvilághoz képest. Az ég világoskék, szinte fehér, olyannyira világos. A fű smaragdzöld. Távolban zöldellő erdő csoportok, virágos mezők, kristályszerű üvegtornyok. Ha eléggé fókuszáltam, az erdő csoportokon túl más települések magas épületeit is látni véltem. Biztos a fővárosba hoztak.

\- Az Úrnő palotája azon a hegyen van – mutatott Azrael egy messzi, hófödte hegyre. – Repülve tesszük meg az utat.

\- A karjaimba veszlek – lépett a másik oldalamra Baradiel. Elhűlt arccal, könyörgő szemekkel Azrael felé fordultam. Azonnal megértette néma kérésem. Előhívta ezüstös-éjfekete szárnyait, karjait felém nyújtotta. Hozzá léptem, átkaroltam nyakát. A szemem sarkából láttam Baradiel nem tetszését és csalódottságát.

\- Egyre megkérlek – súgta Azrael. – Ne sikíts a fülembe!


End file.
